gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takuya Heian (MSG:NGs)
Masao Kofun was a Newtype of Royal Blood and a success of Mendel Colony's Project Newtype that gave birth to him, Daisuke Kofun and Shinn Asuka over sixteen years before the Bloody Valentine War that ravaged Earth and the space around it, Masao was a part of OMNI until his Newtype heritage was revealed and he was dismissed while getting a good view of the destruction of Junius Seven where his family was located while on a shuttle from Earth to Aprilius One. Shortly after the event that took his parents and sister from him in the Bloody Valentine tragedy, Masao joined ZAFT and quickly rose through the ranks using his experience in understanding OMNI and their strategies to his advantage, he also find that he could read Naturals (with or without Newtype powers) extremely easily and was one of the few pilots to be noticed for this. Roughly Four months before the Battle of Heliopolis, Masao had crafted a group of elite Mobile Suit pilots known as the Night Ravens, who would prove their worth in both Bloody Valentine Wars. Biography Pre-Mobile Suit Gundam: Genesis SEED Childhood Takuya was born sixteen years before the outbreak of the Bloody Valentine War and was raised among the Earth Alliance in a Military family, he was raised among prominent Military families including the Badgiruel family and quickly became interested in countless Military strategies, he was revealed the secrets of Mendel Colony from a young age and the secret that his bloodline was the last descendant of the Newtype Royalty which genetics had been enhanced through the Mendel Colony's Genesis Project experiments. Leading to War After his sixteenth Birthday (January 2, CE 70) he joined the OMNI Enforcers Military Prep School as a Cadet and became close friends with fellow Cadet Daisuke Kofun however a month afterwards following the Declaration of War in February 11 he was arrested after his Newtype heritage was discovered and exiled to the PLANTs, it was revealed that his family at the time was living on Junius 7 to escape prosecution for their Newtype heritage and during the shuttle ride to Aprilius One from Earth he witnessed the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, setting the stage for his intense hatred for Naturals and the Earth Alliance itself. Takuya joined ZAFT soon afterwards and was so prodigal coupled with his former training among OMNI that he graduated early enough to participate in the ending weeks of the Battle of Yggdrasil, soon afterwards he gained a friendship with Rau Le Creuset which the older man became his mentor and festered his hatred for conflict, at the Battle of Endymion Crater he coordinated a rag-tag group of Elite Coordinators and Newtypes to negate the success of an OMNI Counter Attack following the usage of the Cyclops System which reached the attention of the PLANT Supreme Council who raised each member to be a part of ZAFT Special Forces. Takuya and the newly dubbed 7th Special Operation Wing codenamed: the Night Ravens, won many space victories against the OMNI Enforcers with four Custom Black Laurasia-class Frigates as their Battle Carriers and allowed ZAFT to retain space supremacy of Earth's orbit, leaving Ashton Jager in command of the Night Ravens Takuya would accept assignment as a Special Forces liaison for the Rau Le Creuset's team in time for the Battle of Heliopolis. Mobile Suit Gundam: Genesis SEED Hunting the Archangel Personality and traits Takuya Heian is said to have a rough Soldier personality and a cold calculated resolve, he has gained a deep set hatred for the Earth Alliance and their ways which later develops into a hatred of how the world works, in that sense he plans to change the world even if he has to take the world apart and take control himself in order to complete his goal. Although he seems to be cold, Takuya is only full of hatred and gets along well with people, especially when teaching the next generation. He does however have a powerful sense of right and wrong as he sees Patrick Zala's intent to fire GENESIS at Earth as a bad choice and even goes as far as to nearly sacrifice his life to correct his mistakes in trusting the man, he seems to be able to easily gain the loyalty of his fellow soldiers as the Night Ravens and those nearby openly rebel from ZAFT to aid him in righting the wrongs he had committed, he seems to be difficult to manipulate as well noticed by Gilbert Durandal who tried to manipulate the youth to follow him willingly. Takuya cares deeply for his past friendship with Daisuke Kofun, and hopes one day to fly with him again, as they did once while training to become Mobile Armour pilots for the OMNI Enforcers. Physical Appearance Takuya has silver hair and gray eyes, he is a tall and powerful man standing at five feet and eleven inches tall, he has a scar over his left eye from being mistreated by Earth Alliance soldiers before being exiled to the PLANTs. He often wears a unique red coat, and a unique red piloting suite with an advanced Newtype interface in his helmet. Trivia *'Kofun' is named after a period of Japanese history, the Kofun period.